Bate a porta
by staa
Summary: Sumário: Todos construímos máscaras nas nossas vidas, vivendo sobre personagens aleatoriamente criadas. No entanto, por vezes, as máscaras tendem a sufocar e a nos tornar demasiado pequenos. Todos têm o direito a querer morrer, bater a porta, sair e voar,


**Sumário: **Todos construímos máscaras nas nossas vidas, vivendo sobre personagens aleatoriamente criadas. No entanto, por vezes, as máscaras tendem a sufocar e a nos tornar demasiado pequenos. Todos têm o direito a querer morrer, bater a porta, sair e voar, não cortem as asas. Harry era apenas alguém famoso que precisava que alguém o salvasse.

**Bate a porta (antes de saíres)**

O barulho de uma porta batendo soou pelo quarto.

As suas mãos puxaram o pequeno corpo feminino contra o seu, finos braços rodeando a sua cintura como hábeis serpentes famintas tentando guardar a sua presa. Lábios se tocaram e dançaram entre si ao som de mil e uma melodias silenciosas, entrecortadas por respirações gradualmente aceleradas, enquanto ambos os corpos deambulavam e tombavam desajeitadamente sobre a larga cama de hotel.

Uma língua acariciou suavemente o seu lábio inferior brincando por breves segundos com o canto da sua boca. Sorriu. Automaticamente os seus lábios se separaram num convite mudo para aprofundar o beijo.

Puro prazer e adrenalina o percorreram por completo, cada molécula dentro de si pulsando furiosamente, como autênticas bombas atómicas, tentando perfurar cada pedaço da sua pele.

Os seus dedos agarraram desenfreadamente a ponta da blusa negra e a arrancaram sem qualquer ponta de delicadeza. Era altura de sexo. Sentimentos e delicadezas apenas atrapalhariam a cerimónia.

O seu raciocínio parecia perdido algures pois, há muito que o seu corpo ganhara como que uma vida própria e o seu cérebro deixara de registar qualquer espécie de movimentos, espantando-se por completo ao verificar ambos os corpos já por si só despedidos e completamente expostos a olhares, ares e suores.

Pele contra pele, os dois corpos roçaram um num outro, espalhando pequenas ondas de electricidade e arrepiando ambos por completo. Segurando-a contra si, deixou-a tomar o comando de tudo por completo, complementando-se e unindo-se num só a cada movimento lento e ritmado. Apenas gemidos, suores, beijos e toques calculados assistiram e acompanharam o intenso acto carnal.

Nada de amor, carinho, amizade ou preocupação. Apenas duas pessoas atraídas, como meros ímans aleatoriamente deixados naquele pequeno quarto de hotel. Apenas dois seres embriagados pelo prazer e necessidade de um outro corpo avançando sobre o seu, fazendo explodir as enormes ondas de prazer. Porque amor era para fracos e apenas mais uma palavra vulgar no dicionário. Porque sentimentos, no fundo, são apenas mais uma consequência de sexo e nunca passam de mera luxúria, desejo e capricho.

O pequeno corpo magro tombou sobre o seu e sentiu, com uma mescla de prazer, indiferença e nojo, os suaves seios tocarem o seu peito. Desta vez não houve abraços ou toques, até porque o fim de algo significa o nada e, apesar de depois do nada vir o tudo, por vezes talvez seja mais fácil e confortável permanecer num nada satisfatório.

Agarrando o fino lençol de seda branco, a rapariga enrolou-o sobre o seu corpo e levantou rapidamente.

O rapaz, ainda deitado sobre a cama e procurando regularizar novamente a sua respiração, observou os seus movimentos sem qualquer pingo de interesse enquanto ela apanhava as inúmeras peças de roupa espalhadas pela alcatifa do quarto. Os seus cabelos loiros e compridos caíam harmoniosamente sobre as suas costas lhe dando, junto com a sua pele pálida e de aparência suave, um certo tom angélico e deliciosamente intocável. Um forte rubor pintava as maçãs do rosto tornando-as quase tão vermelhas como os finos lábios de boneca inchados da pressão de outros lábios e arranhões de dentes esfomeados. Os seus olhos esverdeados percorriam atentamente o chão do quarto, fazendo o homem ainda deitado sobre os lençóis concluir apenas uma coisa...

Apenas mais uma...

Fazendo um pequeno sinal de vitória, a jovem olhou de volta e soltou um pequeno sorriso antes de se dirigir para a estreita porta do quarto de banho.

Qual o seu nome? – a sua voz rouca e cansada rompeu o percurso da loira.

Esta apenas voltou o rosto na sua direcção e riu sem qualquer emoção presente na sua voz.

- Ambos sabemos que isso não é necessário agora. – e desapareceu por detrás da porta branca. – Apenas mais uma fã. – pode chegar a ouvir da outra divisão.

Retirando o longo cabelo da frente dos seus olhos, suspirou e abafou o rosto na sua almofada , tentando gritar em frustração. Não adiantaria de nada gritar, mesmo o mais humanamente possível. Há vozes que simplesmente nasceram para nunca serem ouvidas.

Bem vindos ao mundo de Harry Potter, onde a verdade não foi inventada, personagens criam-se, máscaras sufocam e a vida se torna a maior das mentiras que nele existe.

_Continua..._

**Nota de Autora: **Peço desculpa por não responder nem comentar nenhuma fanfic mas é que não tenho tido internet então tenho andado um pouco "fora" e não dá tempo para fazer tudo quando finalmente ponho as mãos no PC. No entanto muito obrigado quem tem comentado as minhas fics, deixam uma autora feliz. E já agora, palmas para mim que fiz 18 anos essa semana. D


End file.
